Deseo
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger son una pareja después de finalizar la guerra. Y ambos han estado cuidando del solitario y ermitaño Severus Snape, quien se salvó de la muerte gracias a la castaña. Así, ellos idean la manera de hacerlo socializar, muy a su manera. Advertencias: ¡Lemmon!


_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos.  
_

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa en el Reto Permanente: "Despierta mi musa" del foro El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos._

 _ **Advertencias:** tal como se me sorteó en el reto, este fanfic es de rated M (más bien MA), así que personas menores de 18 años, personas sensibles a leer escenas de sexo explícito, tríos y demás, por favor abstenerse. Si van a leer a pesar de eso, hacerlo bajo su propio riesgo._

 _Se retrata una escena de sexo explícito, en la que participan dos hombres y una mujer, así que hay que saberlo. Yo los dejo advertidos._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 3640._

* * *

 _ **Deseo**_

Tener esa clase de pensamientos sobre una chiquilla casi veinte años menor es sumamente indecoroso, mejor dicho sólo imaginar lo que se cruza por su cerebro cada noche con una mujer —porque es una mujer aunque él no quiera aceptarlo— que fue su alumna es algo prohibido.

Y sin embargo ahí está, tratando infructuosamente de cortarse el suministro de sangre desde la cintura hacia abajo en un más que vano intento de desanimar a cierta parte de su anatomía sobre lo que su cuerpo le pide con tanta urgencia.

¡Es un hombre adulto y sereno que sabe comportarse adecuadamente, por Merlín!

Pero Severus también es una persona de suma inteligencia y tiene muy claro que Hermione Granger no necesita ayuda en pociones bajo ninguna circunstancia, así como sabe que la chica no tenía ninguna necesidad de dejarse abiertos los primeros botones de la túnica, maquillarse ni arreglarse tanto.

—Entonces, señorita Granger, me gustaría saber en qué exactamente considera usted que necesita ayuda. Porque desde donde la observo yo, lo está haciendo todo muy bien. —Hermione levanta la mirada desde su caldero, el cual está revolviendo en sentido de las agujas del reloj.

—Si quiere saber la verdad no necesito su ayuda, profesor Snape —dijo ella, todavía ocupada con la poción. El ceño de Severus se frunce al escucharla.

—¿Podría explicarme entonces qué hace aquí? —pregunta, sintiendo como la vena de la sien le palpita. Hermione lanza una risita nerviosa.

—Había olvidado lo gruñón que puede llegar a ser. ¿Acaso no extraña tener un poco de compañía? —responde, volteando completamente ahora que sólo queda esperar a que la pócima esté lista.

Severus le gruñó en respuesta y después de hacerlo volvió a repetir la acción al percatarse de que le estaba dando la razón respecto a su personalidad.

—Señorita Granger, estoy completamente seguro sobre su capacidad intelectual, así que le sugiero que la utilice y cierre la boca a menos de que quiera sufrir las consecuencias por ser una bocazas.

Contra todo pronóstico y para sorpresa de Snape, ella le hizo caso y no volvió a hablar. Manteniéndose ocupada hasta que apagó el fogón. Él creyó ilusamente que Hermione se iría entonces y le dejaría en paz, pero se equivocó estrepitosamente al ver que aún después de eso la chica seguía metida en su casa, en su laboratorio de pociones, como si no pensara moverse e ignorara el hecho de que lo estaba incomodando.

—¿Acaso planea quedarse a dormir en este lugar? —pregunta al fin, exasperado.

—No exactamente, Severus —respondió Hermione, acercándose a paso lento, acechando —. Aunque si me lo está ofreciendo podría considerarlo.

El hombre boqueó por unos segundos, estupefacto y sin saber qué responder. Finalmente, estrechando los ojos hasta dejarlos convertidos en rendijas negras decidió preguntar.

—¿A qué está jugando, Señorita Granger? Porque estoy completamente seguro de que aunque nos hemos acercado un poco luego de la guerra, más por insistencia suya que mía, no creo que tengamos la suficiente confianza como para que se le cruce por la cabeza la idea de dormir en mi hogar durante la noche.

—Su ahijado me comentó que pasa demasiado tiempo solo y encerrado, Severus, así que me ha parecido una buena idea venir y hacerle un poco de compañía. Le prometo que me iré mañana temprano para no molestarlo más. ¿No querrá que me vaya ahora, en una noche lluviosa y con tormenta, verdad? Usted tiene tantas medidas de seguridad en este lugar que tendría que ir de forma muggle hasta las siguientes cuatro calles, y eso sería muy peligroso. ¿Qué pasaría entonces si un delincuente quisiera atacarme? No puedo defenderme con magia delante de los muggles, profesor.

Desde que su ahijado y la heroína de guerra habían empezado a salir; además del congelamiento del infierno y el berrinche monumental de Ronald Weasley, también estaba el acercamiento que la ex Gryffindor había mantenido con él. Todo por el estúpido motivo de que el mocoso de Draco no deseaba vivir nuevamente bajo el mismo techo que su padre. Pero eso no significaba que pudiera enviarla de niñera.

Severus iba a matar a Draco Malfoy, después lo iba a cortar en trozos de tres centímetros exactos y finalmente iba a encargarse de servirlo como cena para el calamar gigante. Definitivamente.

¡Mocoso insolente creyéndose con el maldito derecho de influir en su vida!

Por otro lado, la parte irracional de su cerebro que llevaba horas queriendo tomar el control ganó impulso con la mera insinuación de tener a su objeto de deseo toda la noche en su casa. Que la mujer en cuestión pareciera más que dispuesta no ayudaba a bajar su líbido. Con un gruñido, aceptó.

—De acuerdo, pero se irá en cuanto despierte mañana.

La sonrisa radiante que Hermione le dedicó lo hizo dudar sobre el haber tomado la decisión correcta o no.

Las imágenes que atacaron con más fiereza los lóbulos de su cerebro, principalmente el occipital y el frontal, haciendo que varias fantasías se le ocurrieran en muy pocos minutos, le dijeron que tal vez, aquello no saldría tan bien como debería. Trago grueso antes de subir hasta la parte principal de su hogar y encaminarse a la cocina, seguido por la castaña.

—Espero que la arrogancia de mi ahijado no se le haya pegado con el tiempo, señorita Granger, porque no tendrá la comida gourmet que él acostumbra a comer.

—No disfruto tanto de esa comida como parece, Severus —respondió ella, con un encogimiento de hombros—. Además, creo que cambiar un poco de compañero también tendrá sus cosas positivas.

—Podría enumerarme esas cosas positivas, porque yo no le encuentro ninguna.

—¿Va a decirme entonces, profesor, que prefiere pasar sus noches solo y aburrido? —preguntó Hermione, enarcando una ceja.

Snape hizo un sonido ahogado con su garganta, ofendido por la insinuación de que sus noches fueran aburridas. Aceptaba que era un hombre solitario y ermitaño en ocasiones, paranoico desde el final de la guerra, y antipático por naturaleza. Pero no se aburría muy seguido dentro de su casa.

Ya fuera porque disfrutaba recurriendo a su vieja costumbre de inventar hechizos, o porque siempre encontraba alguna poción fascinante que preparar. Además, con el inicio de clases más cerca que nunca, no le quedaba mucho tiempo libre con la planificación de sus horarios.

—No, Granger, no paso mis noches aburrido —replicó, frunciendo los labios.

—Sin embargo, las pasa solo. Eso no es bueno para una persona, Severus, sobre todo si es alguien que vivió casi veinte años de su vida como espía y tiene serias secuelas por eso.

El ex profesor rechinó los dientes, furioso por el comentario de Hermione. Lo consideraba una total falta de respeto teniendo en cuenta que la muchacha se encontraba en su territorio y no en el de ella. Él no esperaba que ella dejara la curiosidad de lado, ni siquiera esperaba que mantuviera a raya su vena altruista, pero sí que mantenía la esperanza de que no quisiera entrometerse en unos asuntos que no le correspondían.

Podría haber sido una de las personas que le salvaron la vida al finalizar la batalla de Hogwarts, o quien mayor empeño puso en defenderlo en su juicio, o la novia recién estrenada de su ahijado… ¡pero no era nadie para querer darle consejos sobre sociabilización!

—No sé qué derecho se cree tener para opinar sobre mis noches, señorita Granger, pero le aseguro que no lo tiene. Así que le voy a pedir, amablemente, que no se meta donde no le interesa.

—Veo que sigues tan amigable como siempre, Snape —dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Severus volteó justo a tiempo para ver como Draco Malfoy se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y hacía un gesto de indiferencia con los ojos.

—No quiero sonar grosero…

—Pero vas a hacerlo —interrumpió Draco.

—… pero ¿cómo demonios entraste en mi casa burlando las medidas de seguridad? —terminó Snape, levantándose de golpe de su asiento ya con la varita en la mano, dispuesto a reforzar cada hechizo protector que había instalado.

—Porque me conferiste total acceso a tu vida cuando hiciste un juramento inquebrantable sobre protegerme. Mientras tú vivas y yo también, tienes la obligación de mantenerme a salvo de cualquier amenaza. Tus hechizos de protección me permiten la entrada por eso mismo.

El profesor de pociones frunció el ceño, molesto por no haber pensado antes en ese detalle y porque de alguna manera se sentía invadido.

—No estás en peligro ahora, Draco —replicó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, sin volver a su lugar—, así que te invito a retirarte. Y llévate a tu noviecita contigo, por favor.

Hermione miró al hombre mayor con un mohín de disgusto. No quería irse y no parecía feliz con que la estuvieran echando, Draco solo chasqueó la lengua antes de acercarse a su pareja y ponerle las manos en los hombros, comenzando a masajearla.

—No deberías ser descortés con ella, Severus. Además de salvarte el culo dos veces en el mismo año, está aquí, dispuesta a hacerte compañía cuando nadie más lo estaría y sólo quería preparar una poción.

—Podría preparar la poción en su propia casa, querido ahijado. —Los ojos de Severus no se apartaban de Hermione, que se iba relajando a medida que la tensión de sus hombros se aflojaba.

La muchacha tenía una expresión de paz al sentir las manos de su pareja tratándola con tanta consideración, y aquellas ideas morbosas que lo involucraban a él junto a su ex alumna y una cama realizando actividades que nada tenían que ver con lo académico y todo que ver con el placer volvieron a atacarlo con fuerza. Sacudió la cabeza en un intento por alejarlas de su mente, pero cuando ella gimió levemente por las caricias de Draco, Severus se sintió desfallecer.

Tragó grueso antes de hablar nuevamente.

—No tiene sentido que estén metidos en mi hogar sin mi consentimiento, Malfoy.

—Vamos, Severus… debiste haber notado la poción que estaba preparando. Sabes que es imposible moverla del lugar en el que se empezó a coser durante una semana. —espetó Draco, sonriente. El muy cabrón se había percatado de la mirada de su padrino, y sabía que aquella era una batalla ya ganada.

—Me ocuparé de la poción yo mismo y le avisaré a Granger cuando esté lista, simplemente lárguense.

El joven seguía sonriendo mientras que continuaba relajando a Hermione y torturando a su padrino. Conocía desde hacía algún tiempo atrás esa extraña fijación que ella despertaba en el antiguo jefe de Slytherin y estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué tanto lo afectaba.

Verlo casi petrificado observando como la pequeña leona se insinuaba, aunque muy sutilmente, era sumamente divertido. Y tenerla a ella tan entregada a sus manos y a la tarea de romper la coraza de hielo de Severus era excitante.

—Le dije, profesor Snape, que no podría salir de su casa de otra forma que no fuera caminando varias calles. En una noche de tormenta… —dijo Hermione, clavando su mirada color miel en la negra de Severus y mordiéndose el labio inferior seductoramente. Él no pudo evitar seguir el movimiento, y Draco ensanchó su sonrisa al ver la forma en la que las pupilas se dilataban.

—Admitelo, deseas que nos quedemos aquí —dijo el rubio, tranquilo—, me ocuparé de que no quieras matarnos y prometemos no ser una molestia, ¿verdad, cariño? —Hermione asintió con la cabeza, entusiasmada.

Con un suspiro, Snape hizo un gesto de manos, rindiéndose. Pasar una noche acompañado no podía salir tan mal, ¿o sí? Para su desgracia, los dos jóvenes que lo acompañaban en esos momentos ya tenían algo planeado y no dudaron en llevarlo adelante antes de que él pudiera percatarse siquiera.

Draco tomó a su novia y la levantó de su silla, para besarla posesivamente en cuanto la tuvo a su altura y tomarla por la cintura en un abrazo en el que no se distinguía dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro; con un movimiento la dejó con la espalda contra la pared y la aplastó con su cuerpo, arrancando un gemido de parte de la mujer que cruzó sus brazos por el cuello de su pareja y le pasó uno de sus tacones por la parte interna de la pierna de Draco, haciéndolo jadear.

Severus volteó al escucharlos, dándose de frente con una imagen más que erótica, sobre todo porque en esos momentos Malfoy estaba desprendiendo ágilmente los botones de la túnica femenina y tomando con una de sus manos el seno de ella, provocando que el beso se viera interrumpido cuando Granger tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió sin inhibiciones.

—¿Qué diablos están haciendo? ¡Esto no es un motel! —gritó, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos cuando la túnica de Hermione cedió ante la gravedad por estar con los botones desabrochados y cayó al suelo, quedando olvidada.

Incluso tratando de no hacerlo, sus ojos recorrieron la figura de la ex Gryffindor desde el cuello hasta las piernas, deleitándose por completo con el cuerpo correctamente proporcionado de la joven. Ella interceptó sus ojos en medio del recorrido y esbozó una sonrisa más sugestiva que nunca antes de devolver el beso de su novio y empezar a desvestirlo con prisas. Aparentemente ambos pensaban ignorarlo.

—Les ordeno que se vistan y terminen con el numerito porno, o de lo contrario aténganse a las consecuencias.

La única respuesta que obtuvo vino de parte de Draco, que con un movimiento de varita desapareció también la ropa de Snape, dejándolo tal y como vino al mundo, demostrando que el show le gustaba más de lo que admitía. Seguidamente puso a Hermione de espaldas a él y de frente al pocionista, quien se vio sobrepasado de sensaciones cuando ella repitió el escaneo que anteriormente él mismo había hecho.

—¿Vas a negarme que te gusta la vista, padrino? —dijo Malfoy, esparciendo besos por el cuello de ella, quien sólo lo inclinaba la cabeza dándole mayor acceso—. Puedo ver claramente que no te es indiferente.

No pudo responder a tiempo, porque en el mismo momento en el que Draco terminaba de hablar Hermione comenzaba a acariciarse, recorriendo su propio cuerpo con las manos y arrancándose varios jadeos a sí misma.

Severus respiró pesadamente ante la visión, sintiendo como la erección que llevaba rato queriendo hacer desaparecer pegaba un brinco de anticipación ante lo que se presentaba frente a él. Definitivamente la muy maldita no iba a irse, a menos que alguien se hiciera cargo de ella.

—Cariño, encárgate de eso que mi padrino tiene entre las piernas… —murmuró Draco, aunque él pudo escucharlo y lo miró, frunciendo el ceño—, es evidente que necesita atención.

Ella sonrió de una manera que nunca lo había hecho antes de apartarse de su pareja y acercarse a él, caminando de una forma demasiado depredadora para ser suya, demostrando que los hábitos pueden adquirirse de la gente que nos rodea, y agacharse a sus pies. Sin titubeos, tomó la erección entre sus finas y delicadas manos y lo hizo cerrar los ojos y sisear de placer al comenzar a acariciarlo.

Sin embargo los abrió rápidamente y observó con ellos las orbes grises de Malfoy, mojándose los labios con la punta de la lengua, habló:

—¿Cómo puedes saber lo que pienso? ¿O estar seguro de ello, siquiera? —Antes de decir nada, Draco comenzó a masturbarse a sí mismo, con los ojos fijos en su novia, quien estaba en esos momentos a los pies de otro hombre que prácticamente le doblaba la edad.

—Fuiste mi maestro de oclumancia, Severus. Pero también lo fuiste de legeremancia, y estás tan distraído que no tienes unas buenas defensas. Sin esfuerzo puedo ver claramente lo que más deseas.

Snape cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose por ser tan tonto. Estaba perdiendo el toque, si es que un jovencito que había sido su alumno estaba encontrando más debilidades suyas en una noche que los mortífagos en veinte años. El rubio rió cuando leyó en su mente aquel pensamiento.

—Al menos podrías demostrar que no pierdes el toque con las mujeres.

Esa frase fue el detonante que lo hizo mandar su autocontrol y sus modales al demonio; jalando del pelo a Hermione la alzó del piso y la llevó entre besos frenéticos y pasos torpes rumbo a la encimera de la cocina, en donde la puso de frente al mármol negro, inclinada.

Con su lengua dejó un camino húmedo que descendió por toda la columna vertebral de la mujer y la hizo removerse, ansiosa, en busca de mayor contacto. Cuando su trasero chocó contra la erección masculina ambos jadearon. Sin mediar palabras, Draco subió a la mesada de un salto y se sentó frente a Hermione, abriendo sus piernas para hacerle un hueco y después volvió a agitar la varita mágica, desapareciendo las últimas prendas que los cubrían antes de tirar el objeto a un costado, dejándolo olvidado.

Severus lamentó esa distancia, porque aunque quería hundirse en su ex alumna y perderse en el placer del sexo sin pensar en nada, no deseaba producir ningún daño evitable en ella. Y penetrarla por detrás sin preparación no sería agradable.

El rubio volvió a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Puedes hacer algo para ayudarla y evitar esas molestias, Snape. —Y entonces besó a Hermione, perdiendo sus manos en el abundante pelo castaño.

Entendiendo el mensaje, Severus repartió más besos en el cuello de Hermione, no pudiendo resistir el impulso de presionar un poco demasiado fuerte en el lado derecho antes de alejarse y mirar el resultado, una marca roja que estaba empezando a formarse.

Siguiendo con el camino de los besos, dejo infinidad de los mismos en toda la espalda, y trazó más de un camino húmedo que se encargó de soplar deliberadamente, provocando estremecimientos en la mujer, quien rompió el beso. Por desgracia, Draco no le dio tiempo de mucho más, antes de empujarla a su propia entrepierna y llenarle la boca. El rubio tiró la cabeza hacia atrás con violencia al sentirse envuelto por el calor y la sensación aterciopelada de la boca de su novia rodeándolo.

Snape jadeo también, motivado por la visión. Cruzando una mirada con su ahijado supo que ese era el momento de continuar, así que concentrándose se ocupó de acariciar la hendidura del ano de Hermione, quien al parecer recibió la caricia con gusto porque Draco hizo un sonido ahogado al mismo tiempo. Con un par de toques más, la sintió lo suficientemente preparada como para soportar la intrusión y sin poder contenerse mucho más se acomodó correctamente a sus espaldas.

Antes de entrar presionó un par de veces, queriendo asegurarse de que ella sabía lo que vendría a continuación, y se llevó una grata sorpresa al notar como Hermione parecía relajarse e inclinarse más atrás, en busca de su contacto. Indicándole que ya estaba lista.

Sin esperar, Severus entró en el cuerpo femenino de una sola estocada. Inmediatamente se sintió apretado, frenado por lo estrecha que ella era, Draco maldijo.

—Joder… —Snape enfocó la mirada en él y pudo ver el porqué de aquella reacción.

Hermione respiraba agitadamente y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, el pelo revuelto, los ojos cerrados y aunque ya no estaba haciéndole una felación a Malfoy, sí que es estaba ocupando de usar la lengua y jugar con él, por el cuello, los pezones y el torso, masturbándolo velozmente en un sube-baja que resultaba hipnotizante, y que a juzgar por los ojos grises empañados tenía un gran efecto.

Perdiéndose en lo que él mismo sentía, Severus comenzó a embestir, lento al principio y subiendo la velocidad y la profundidad a medida que la pasión iba acrecentándose. Muy pronto todo se convirtió en un borrón del cual sólo pudo reconocer los sonidos que inundaban la cocina, la sensación cada vez más urgente de liberarse y aquel electrizante torbellino instalándose en su estómago, advirtiéndole que el tiempo de acabar se estaba acercando.

Cuando Hermione gritó y se apretó a su alrededor, supo que al menos ella había alcanzado el orgasmo. Él siguió moviéndose, sin poder detenerse pero estando atento a lo que ocurría en la cocina, y así fue que supo que también Draco había acabado. Finalmente, tras unas cuantas estocadas más, el momento final llegó y Severus se derramó en el interior de ella, cayendo a su vez su espalda cuando la fuerza de sus piernas lo abandonó.

Se tomó unos momentos antes de finalmente levantar la cabeza y darse de frente con las sonrisas cómplices de los dos jóvenes, quienes ya estaban abrazados. Salió del cuerpo de Hermione antes de encararlos, sintiéndose molesto y satisfecho al mismo tiempo.

—Te dije que pasabas demasiado tiempo sólo —dijo Draco, sonriente—. Y ahora, si me disculpas, llevaré a mi novia a la ducha, y después iremos a descansar. Buenas noches, Severus.

Los vio alejarse, él con ella en brazos, caminando por la casa tranquilamente, dejándolo plantado y tratando de entenderlo todo. Entonces, después de varios minutos pensando, recordó aquella vez en la que Draco le sugirió que saliera con una mujer porque la soledad no era buena compañera.

Maldiciendo se dio cuenta de que el rubio malcriado era más inteligente y manipulador que sus padres, pero nunca creyó que pudiera usar a su novia para llegar a semejantes niveles.

—Hermione quería hacerlo —dijo la voz del chico a sus espaldas. Severus se dio la vuelta para verlo nuevamente en la cocina, con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y el pelo mojado—. Ella también creía que pasas demasiado tiempo solo, y quería venir a discutir sobre algunos temas interesantes contigo. Admito que lo del sexo no estaba en sus planes, pero una de sus fantasías era lo de hacer un trío, así que creo que no salió tan mal después de todo.

—¿Acaso no pensaste que yo podría no querer?

—Afortunadamente para mí, Severus, quisiste.

Una sonrisa torcida se abrió paso por su rostro antes de responder:

—Sólo avísame cuando quieran repetir.

* * *

 _Nuevamente posteando a poco tiempo de la fecha de cierre._

 _Originalmente esta historia iba a ser un Snamione, pero no estoy segura de que me haya quedado exactamente. De repente Draco tomó el control, y parte del protagonismo, y no pude resistirme._

 _Hace bastante que no escribo un lemmon, así que siento que no me salió tan bien como esperaba, pero bueno, tampoco me quedó taaaan mal._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, si es que llegaron hasta el final._

 _Besos, Ceci._


End file.
